The Tale of a New Trainer - Chapter 1: New Beginnings
It was a nice morning, and two brothers were about to embark on their new journey. "C'mon, silas. We have to go see the professor about our new starter pokemon!" The brother said as he was rushing. "Kaiden, I dont need this new pokemon. I still have Torchic from Hoenn, Ain't that right pal?" Silas asked. "Tor! Torchic!" Torchic chirped out. "Yeah yeah, rub it in my face that you got the starter from our home region and i didn't. Why do you have to pick on me?" Kaiden asked as he sighed. "It's my job, little bro. We may be twins but i am 3 minutes older then you." Silas said as he stepped outside with Kaiden. They ran all the way to the professor's house, only to see there was no one there. However there was a bag with 3 pokeballs in it. Shortly after two of team skull thugs arrived. {BGM: Team Skull } "Yo, we saw that you're not from here. Ya got any rare pokemon on you?" Grunt 1 asked. "What the..? Who are these freaks?" Kaiden asked in shock. "Team Skull, A bunch of boneheads that i want to forget about. Let's take care of em'. Shall we, Brother?" Silas asked. Kaiden picked up a pokeball and held it in his hand. "Let's bust some heads." Kaiden said in return. {BGM: VS Team Skull } "Come on out!" Kaiden called out as a small sea-otter pokemon appeared outside the ball. "A popplio..? These must be the starters that we were supposed to get. Which one will you choose?" Silas asked. "None. I got my ol' buddy Torchic to fight alongside with. Let's do this, Torchic!" He threw his pokeball and out came torchic. "Hand them over!" The grunt yelled out as he and the other grunt threw out their pokemon which were zubats. "Torchic, Ember!" Torchic unleashed several small embers of flame which caused some damage on Zubat. "Popplio, use Water Gun!" Popplio unleashed a stream of water on the other Zubat. The Zubats were eventually knocked out. "yo, you totally thrashed us." Grunt 1 said as Grunt 2 threw her pokeball quickly which had a drowzee. The grunt ordered the drowzee to immobilize Silas and Kaiden in chains of psychic energy. "We should use that group's machine and brainwash these numbskulls into doing this for us." Grunt 2 said in an ominous tone. "I think not!" A voice said as the grunts looked to their left and saw a trainer and their pokemon. "I-It's him! Run away!" Grunt 1 yelled out as he and the female grunt fled the area. "Are you two alright?" The boy asked as he went over to break them free. "Thank you, Who are you though...?" Silas asked. The newcomer used a finger to push his glasses back up. "My name is Trevor, a trainer like you two and this is my buddy Metagross. .. From the looks of it, i can tell you are new trainers, eh?" Trevor asked. "We kind of just started. We were going to get our starter pokemon. However we were jumped. I'm Kaiden, and that is my twin, Silas." Kaiden said. "Team Skull... I thought they disbanded a year ago. I fought them before, with the help from my friends Gladion, Lillie and Hau. But that's another story. For now... Allow me to explain everything while your pokemon recover." Trevor said as Silas and Kaiden carried their pokemon to inside the professor's house. trevor picked up the other two pokeballs as well and brought them in. "So where do i begin...Hmm..." He said as he began to think. {BGM: Professor } "You two are new trainers, and as new trainers, you can go embark on your own journey. A lot sure has changed in a year. For starters, we now have Pokemon Gyms as well as a pokemon league. That is one goal you can pick. We also still have the Island trials. Though there are so many goals you can strive for. I'll let that be up to you." Trevor said with a smile. "So wait, there is a pokemon league? and a champion? What's the champion like...?" Kaiden asked. "I met the champion, He is a calm, down to earth kind of guy. He also is insanely strong. Who knows? You may be able to fight him someday." Trevor said as he got up. "Oh...One starter pokemon was picked, and there are two more." Trevor said. "My brother doesn't want one since he has Torchic." Kaiden uttered out. "Silas, In these pokeballs are new companions for you and your Torchic. Please reconsider." He said as he let them out of their balls. Meet Litten, the Fire type pokemon, and Rowlet the Grass Type. "An owl and a kitten... I think i decided." Silas said as he picked up litten. "I'll go with this one." Silas held Litten close as Litten meowed. Shortly after, it walked over to Torchic and the two bonded. "Then i'll take Rowlet and i'll return him to The professor. But first. I'd like to battle you two." Trevor said as he smiled slightly. "Yeah, Let's do it." Silas, Kaiden and Trevor walked outside. "Don't worry. Since you two are rookies, i'll not use my actual team on you. You'll only hurt your pokemon. I'll fight alongside this little one right here." Trevor had Rowlet perched on his shoulder. "Shall we begin?" ~TO BE CONTINUED~ Category:Stories